inamorata
by DesolateMoondust
Summary: One-shot: "It's not so much the texture that melds agreeably against her skin, but rather the initiation – the tender dance before the impact – which is always, ever so sweet."


This is just a little one-off that exists nowhere in the Rookie Blue universe. Not saying it should, but it would have been nice to see their relationship blossom on our screens.

**Disclaimer: I do now own Rookie Blue or anything like that, etc etc.**

* * *

She knows it, feels it.

She's different, she's better, she's softer.

In all her years, living in her body and through all the circumstances thrown her way – all the people she's encountered, fell and broke for.

She knows this is different, she feels it.

This is better, _this_ is softer.

And it's not so much the texture that melds agreeably against her skin, but rather the initiation – the tender dance before the impact – which is always, ever so sweet.

Where kisses were purposeful and driven with intent, she finds peace in exploration – in tentative, lulling ventures that slowly builds and swells and expands until there is focus – but it's a search for something more, a deeper connection - which she realizes, could never have been found before.

The touches are new.

It's something she's not entirely comfortable with, but she's learning to expect them, yearn them even. Suddenly hands are useful for other things than putting expectant food in awaiting mouths – instead they're used for holding, caressing, instigating.

She actually examines her hand one day, suddenly drawn to how they consume everyday life without much thought; they function without consent – forever in-tune with our minds. Fingertips trace, they endeavor to express what words fail to sometimes. She's learned that Holly likes this form of communication – prefers it even when the time arises.

There's a certain spot on her wrist that waits; goading the available flesh to the world as it sits, knowing that eventually, _inevitably_, particular fingertips will score over and soothe – pressing until the connecting hand spasms with excitement, flexing under the strain of pleasure shooting through. It's an idiosyncrasy of hers she's come to learn, and forever repeat time and again in efforts to please her – to relay this mute knowledge _of_ her _to_ her with one swift, knowing touch.

She knows things about Holly because she asks; because she's come to the conclusion that when _she_ wants answers _Holly_ wants questions, and won't allow her to sulk or instil sarcasm to attain them.

She knows these things because she wants to know. Thoughts generate in her mind, swirling endlessly to form ideas and questions until they demand a response. And so instead of burying them - choosing to close her mouth and direct her brain onto other things - she finds herself inquiring.

And in turn, Holly - failing to conceal her lopsided grin - responds accordingly.

She can be honest; she can feel things without the need for confrontation or explanation. She can experience them with her, and have that be enough. It's entirely fresh, unprecedented and all kinds of amazing.

She never thought she'd have a best friend, let alone someone to call her love.

Yet she exists. And _she_ _is_, she is, she is.

* * *

"I'm awesome." She mumbles quietly to Holly's backside, pushing the sheet further down the bed as her fingers languidly trail over the expanse of skin; a perfect, olive tone she soaks in before she stops, waiting for a response. It's only as she does that Holly notices the loss of contact and tilts her head to the side absently, keeping her eyes pointed down to the phone in her hand.

"Mm?"

"I said I'm awesome." Gail repeats softly, bringing her hand to rest at the very bottom of Holly's spine before making her way steadily up, stroking each and every vertebra that she comes across on her travels before meeting the cervical curve.

There she finds peace in the tresses resting there. Her pale hand contrasting with the dark hairs as she sets about stroking them, listening to the way Holly chuckles – watching the way her frame reverberates.

The entire moment makes Gail tremble, stilling her hand buried in the locks as she watches Holly revert her attentions back to the phone. She'd be jealous if she didn't know that it was work related; something about an inconsistency on a report or another. She's not entirely sure, nor does she particularly care on this lazy Sunday afternoon.

"That you are." Gail can hear Holly clicking away as she resumes her slow admiration of the person before her. She feels brave, bold, determining that she wants Holly's undivided attention as she appreciates her body and mind and spirit, over and over again. She wants Holly to be here with her right now, in this moment, experiencing similar feelings, thoughts, and stirrings.

She needs her in a way that's never been ignited before, in places that have never been matched - until now.

And she will damn well get what she wants, she decides.

"You're awesome too." She announces, drawing Holly's hair back and round her shoulder as she leans forward to kiss her neck softly. She looks over her shoulder to spy the phone wedged between her hands, watching as she types furiously at the screen.

"Am I now?"

Holly's not bad at multi-tasking – she's actually showing that she's doing pretty well in her current predicament, but Gail wants more – she _needs_ her to focus on what transpired in bed not five minutes before; or what, hopefully, will occur in not five minutes from now.

"Yes, you are." It's a silent declaration that Holly neglects to pick up on as she continues to use her phone, but Gail accepts this, deciding on another tactic that will be sure to garner her absolute concentration. She carefully runs her hand up the curve up Holly's hip, deliberately taking her time before transferring her focus to Holly's arm; sliding her digits up to her shoulder and then back down to follow the bend before trailing delicately, as if accidentally, over Holly's wrist.

She barely grazes the skin, yet it's enough to notice the brief pause in her action before she resumes typing on her phone.

"And what makes me awesome?" The timbre of her voice makes Gail smirk, conscious that she is doing a good job so far, before her gaze drops unapologetically to the perky breasts on display.

"Your body." She hears Holly snicker, her rhythm considerably hindered as she directs her eyes awkwardly to Gail.

"What? Don't act like it's not; you put way too much effort into making sure you look like this. I mean, you run – which, is a feat in itself – in the _mornings_. You couldn't pry me away from this bed with coffee, food and promises of sex in the shower. It just won't happen. But obviously it matters to you, and you _should_ be smug. You've got a hot body, Lunchbox, so." She shrugs casually, trying to hold back the smile that's biting at her lips as she finally meets her eye.

"Go on?" She challenges, arching her brow before redirecting her attention to the phone, pressing a few buttons to draw up some spread sheet that looks overly complicated – but her face is softer, relaxed – as she waits for Gail's words to follow.

"Your brain; you're like, wicked smart. I mean, put us in your office with that one rusty draw you can't open to save your life-"

"Hey, that was _one_ time I asked you to open it.. And I've kept it open ever since." Gail breathes out heartily, eyes noting the smile tugging on Holly's lips as she snuggles into her back more, feeling the way their skin mingles together. It makes Holly sigh quietly as she feels Gail's bare front press flush against her.

"But put us at a crime scene, and you're on it. Hell, put us in a library, I'm pretty sure I won't need a GPS to navigate my way around when I have you with me." Holly abandons her phone for a moment as she twists marginally in her arms, bringing the covers up around them with a shudder as she looks over her shoulder incredulously.

"Seriously Gail, a GPS? What would you be doing caught in a library, anyway?" Gail delivers her best deadpan look as she purposely waits, feeling the moment out before she answers.

"I like to read." She feels the tilt against her shoulder, Holly's head angling to shoot her a disbelieving look. She lasts a full second before she rolls her eyes and puffs, resolutely.

"Okay, maybe not so much. But I don't mind reading." She pouts slightly, watching as Holly turns more to appraise her, reading every feature accurately – so perfectly, it infuriates her. Because she always knows how to respond in kind.

"I know, I never meant to insinuate you didn't. But voluntarily, on your day off.." She can feel Holly's free hand press comfortingly against her thigh as she leans in quickly to peck her lips.

"Fine." She whines softly like a wolf pup, watching as Holly twists back to face her phone, taking with her the hand that has yet to leave an impression. Somehow all her efforts have lead them to this, with the sheet wound back around them and Holly's back still turned. It's disappointing to say the least.

She realizes she must have zoned out as she blinks, returning from her reverie to watch Holly continue her attempts at rectifying whatever mess her colleague has found himself in.

She feels her sigh heavily, stilling her fingers before resuming their pace.

"Anyway; your body, brain.. heart. It's kind, open, daring; it's everything I could never be." She hears it then, the soft thud of the phone hitting the bedside table as Holly shifts round, discarding the sheet from their bodies.

"Gail.."

She doesn't wait for Holly to fully turn as the words escape her mouth, taking the moment as her own as she tries to formalize her thoughts in a way that's not entirely nonsensical.

"It's what makes you more awesome than me, and I'm okay with that, because it means I get to love you more." Though she delivers the words with an air of frivolity, she can't quite contain the way her heart appears to be beating erratically in her chest.

The palpitations continue long after the words are out, and Holly is facing her, looking rather surprised with her mouth agape.

It terrifies her, but she persists through the fear.

"I love you, Holly." It hangs there momentarily, making her heart ache – not that she regrets telling Holly, and so soon – but it's something she's learning to grapple with. She's growing, communicating, and so she anticipates these moments of uncertainty, as long as they meet an end at some point.

And that she gets to remain right here, with her.

Holly continues to look at her, eyes reviewing Gail and her sincerity, her words, her everything. And it stuns her that she's okay with it.

"Gail Peck, you cannot proclaim to be anything other _than_ kind, open and daring - not when the words you just spoke prove you are anything but, and so, _so _much more." She feels her then, feels her in all the ways that matter. She feels her hands reach up and capture her face, as if wanting to inspect with her expert fingertips as her eyes roam over every feature readily, before finding home in her eyes.

She leans into her, unable to leave – not now she _is_ home.

"_You're_ awesome, and I love you too."

Neither one waits this time as they take it upon themselves to press forward; eyes closing to the weight of experience – searching in the dark for lips that will hopefully meet them halfway.

Coming together in this moment of harmony and elation, from such a profound revelation. But all too soon Holly is drawing back to rest on her side, narrowing her eyes at Gail.

"Did you plan this?" Gail is unable to lie as she nuzzles her nose into Holly's cheek, seeking shelter in the warmth she finds there.

"Maybe. Not so much past my first answer.. Which as it seems, _needs_ to be a lot closer to my mine right now, just saying." She grumbles nibbling at her jaw as she drags her hands down the silhouette of Holly's body to fix determinedly on her waist, pulling her close.

"So this was all conspired to lure me back to bed." She doesn't sound surprised or offended, merely euphoric as she runs her hands equally over Gail's frame, resting her palms over the expanse of her ribcage.

"Hol, you're already in bed, naked.. You should be happy that I've been so well behaved."

"Behaved? Don't think I didn't pick up on your 'subtle' hints, Gail. And you definitely boob-looked me."

"Boob-looked?"

"Yes, boob-looked. Don't think I'm unaware of when they're being subjected to your perving, Peck." She brings her hands up to Holly's breasts, watching as she reacts to the tiny pressure she applies as her eyes dilate. She can't fight the smirk that forms as Holly definitely lip-looks her.

"You can't blame me; you've been on that phone for _ages_. I could have showered and had breakfast by now. I mean, I love you but you're not exactly giving me a lot to work with here. So, what do you want?" Her voice is raspy as she continues her quest to feel up her girlfriend, enjoying the response she's getting.

That is until Holly places her hands over Gail's, stopping their movement.

"You are _not_ bringing Cheese Puffs into this bed. And you can't leave."

"Fine, if I stay then you put the phone away so we can have sex. Because I love you. I did mention that, right? I love you." She appeals seductively, continuing her motion as Holly removes her hands to slide up into Gail's hair, tugging her closer.

"You're going to be using that to your full advantage, aren't you?" She whimpers as Gail nestles into her neck, placing her lips over the skin to tantalize with her teeth ever so slowly. She progresses up until she reaches Holly's ear, and whispers intrepidly.

"I'm sorry; I can't hear you over my loud declaration of love." Holly laughs and rolls them until Gail is on top, watching as she balances herself before Holly places her hands back on the blonde, tugging at her sides to pull her down.

"Shut up and kiss me, Gail."

Because she knows it, feels it. She's different, she's better, she's softer. She knows this is different, she feels it. This is better, _this_ is softer. This is everything, _this_ is love.


End file.
